


Lost It

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [94]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error lost his Ink puppet...
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lost It

Error frowns deeply... he had lost a puppet.

It was his Ink puppet. And he always kept it in the inner pocket of his jacket. The puppet itself was incomplete, missing a scarf and the bottle sash, as well as the jacket Ink always had tied around his middle.

The empty weight in his puppet was giving him a sense of loss. Since it had there for a long time.

Error only hung puppets up when he had killed that Sans... so he could not hang it with the others until Ink dies at his hands. But he started making it anyone.

Normally he would take the clothing items off the Sans themselves to make the little outfits.

With the Ink puppet, it had been different; it had taken a long time since he tore bits and pieces off with each battle.

Glancing around his Anti-Void, he hoped to see the thing on the white floor. Since he kept his space clear, it should be easy to spot anything in this area.

Turning his skull, he suddenly felt his teeth smack against something. A wave of ERROR signs rushes over the place where it happened and he steps back quickly.

Blinking he stares at the little puppet that was somehow eye level him- the smiling face always seemed to be mocking him, he did not know why he kept it around.

The Ink puppet was lowered and Error now came face to face with the real Ink, who wore a smirk on his jaws. His eyes told Error that _he was_ going to mock him for this. 

Error crashes in embarrassment, making the artist laugh out loud.


End file.
